Me, Myself, and the universe
by theta-Skywalker-587
Summary: Tristan was just beginning her life, when one night she gets an unknown visitor and a chance to travel with people she only dreamed of meeting. This story will also be posted by me on wattpad with username theta-Skywalker Also a little warning, rated T because this will have swear words, my oc has a mouth on her.
1. Chapter 1

**this will be the only time I do my disclaimer for this whole story so listen up.** **BBC owns anything you recognize from torchwood or doctor who, I do not any character's or idea's from these shows. if I did I would panic, that would be a lot of responsibility to be the genius behind it all. I do not own any of the pictures I use, I only edit them to fit with my story the only thing I own is Tristan and all my unique ideas that surround her, including any OC's I may or may not make along the way. (I also posted this story on wattpad)**

 **'...' characters thoughts.**  
 **"..." character talking.**  
 **If I start writing them speaking in Gallifreyan then I will use *...***  
 **Enjoy My Pretties**

 **Tristan's P.O.V.**

Beep! Beep! Beep! "I'm comin, I'm comin." I open the annoyingly beeping microwave and retrieve my fast cook mac n' cheese. Walking into my living room so that I can watch torchwood, I cant help but notice the quietness of the house and comparing it to how it was when my family first moved into it when I was five. It carries all of my memories of my childhood. One memory being when every Sunday without fail my dad and I would sit down on the couch and watch whatever sport was on. It could be baseball, basketball, football, and even some softball, but mostly football. He would explain to me what plays were, what third down meant or what a strike was.

Now the house is so quiet, with only me living in it. I miss my parents, they died in a car accident when I was seven-teen. The driver was a seventy-five year old man with really bad eye sight, he wasn't even supposed to be driving. The doctors told me their death was quick and that they did not suffer which put me at ease just a little. I was left this house and because my dad was a surgeon and my mom a lawyer, I was left with enough money to provide for me for two years.

I graduated high school a year after the accident, during the year before I graduated, I was in foster care. It wasn't bad, it just wasn't home. When I graduated I was able to take ownership of the house my parents gave me. I took a year off before going to college, working at a pub just for a break from everything. Now I am twenty-two years old and in collage. I am studying in criminological psychology. You see I've always wanted to work for the FBI as part of their behavioral analyses unit. I also like to read people, I'm no Sherlock Holmes but I think I'm pretty decent at it. Shaking my head clearing my thoughts, I head for the couch and sit down. After setting down my easy mac, I grab the remote and turn on Netflix. After waiting for what felt like forever on my Netflix to load, I finally hit play for episode one of season one.

 **This is my first fanfiction I have posted. if u like it, that is awesome. criticism and advise are welcome but when u criticize please don't be to hard on me. I plan on posting as much as possible but I will not have a regular posting schedule. Bye my pretties**


	2. Chapter 2

About 10 minutes into the episode I hear a knock at my door. Pausing the episode I look at my tardis blue watch and see that is ten till eleven. 'who in their right mind knocks on someone's door at almost eleven at night' I think to myself while walking to the front door. Looking through the peep hole I see no one, so I go back to sit down. Halfway to my living room there is another knock on my door.

Groaning I turn and stomp to the door again peeping through to see absolutely nothing, I step back to open the door. Looking straight to my left, right and even up, seeing nothing I look down and see the bulkiest looking bracelet I have ever seen. I bend down to pick it up and turn it in my hands, looking at it curiously and finding that there is a piece of paper on the back of the watch-like device. I detach it from the watch and read what it says. 'Press the button and you will never have to be alone again' "Strange" I say to myself. It was then I noticed what it really was.

Upon closer inspection I realized it was a Vortex manipulator in my hand. I smile thinking how nice it would be to not be alone and press the button.  
Pain. That is all I feel for 2 minutes. 2 minutes that felt like an eternity was passing by. I squeezed my eyes shut and bite my tongue to stop the scream that wanted to spill from my lips. Finally the pain recedes, and I start to feel as if I am flying. Slowly I open my eyes to see probably the most beautiful sight I have ever laid eyes on. A vortex of colors of all sorts were passing me by in a blur, it seemed endless.

After who knows how long, I start to feel the ground beneath my feet. When my vision Clears I see that I am standing next to a familiar Tower in Cardiff. I immediately start looking around walking to where I know should be the entrance for the 'tourist' as Jack calls it. When I finally found it I stand in the same place silently thinking on what to do next for 30 minutes, probably looking like dumb ass, before I look up and yell "Get your arse out here Mr. Flirt"! And as if the universe was laughing at me, I hear "I'm already out here Tristan"? From behind me. I looked around so fast that I almost toppled over, my eyes landing on the person who spoke, a handsome man, wearing a WW2 military coat that I have known from TV for years all I got out was a "holy shit" before I passed out.

 **How my doing so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacks p.o.v.**

"Gwen Cooper, Welcome Torchwood" I said quietly to myself. I just hired a new member for Torchwood 3. It was around 11:30 at night and all I wanted to do was relax. "Too bad I got paperwork to do for Cooper." I groan, getting up from my position on the couch, I make my way through the empty Hub to my office. On my way to my office I decided to check the C.T. V. While looking through each camera I spot someone I have been longing to see for years. Tristan Hekenzy is standing on the invisible lift looking as bored as I was while waiting for the resurrection glove to work.

Her bright red hair flows past her shoulders ending just at her elbows, her green eyes bright with curiosity, excitement, and caution as she looked around her. Her Converse covered feet are tapping to a beat in her head. I stare at her for a moment longer before taking off to the front entrance. Passing through the door I make my way to the tower, once there I stand behind her and wait for her to notice me. I see her take a breath and she yelled something that almost made me laugh. "Get your arse out here Mr. Flirt" I Snicker when she calls me Mr. Flirt, remembering the name being the first words she ever said to me.

I decide to make myself known. "I'm already out here Tristan." Hearing me, she whipped around so fast that it made me dizzy watching. When she turned around I was expecting a hug or a kiss on the cheek, but she surprised me because when she turned around and took in the site of me she quietly said "holy shit" and the next thing I know her eyes are rolling into the back of her head and she's falling towards me. Thinking quickly I scooped her up and start carrying her Bridal style to the invisible lift. I rearranged her so I can reach my Vortex manipulator and press the button for the lift. Slowly we descend to the floor of the Hub . I stepped off with her still in my arms, press the button to put the lift back up and make my way to the couch.

I carefully set her on the couch, a few hairs cascading down her face. I sigh moving the hairs from her face. grabbing a chair, I wait for her to wake up. while I wait my mind is a hurricane of questions. Did she miss me? how long has it been for her since she has seen me? Did she and the doctor mean to leave me behind or did she even have a choice in the matter ? does she know what happened to me? The most important question on my mind though is, why isn't she with the doctor? I sighed and close my eyes preparing for the long night ahead.

 **Yes there are different p.o.v'.s not just Tristan's**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tristan's p.o.v.**

As the world slowly comes back around me I feel a soft fabric under my fingers then my hearing comes back to me and I freeze. Alongside my breathing is the sound of soft snores. Realizing I am not alone, I slowly opened my bright green eyes and turn my head to see who else is in the room with me. What I see brings back all that has happened in the last hour I was conscious. 'Just a few feet from me I see, Captain Jack Harkness, the face of BOE sitting next to me in a chair snoring away.' "Holy shit" I repeat my earlier comment in a quiet whisper. I will admit with no shame that I was fan girling on the inside just a tad. Sitting up slowly so that I won't get a dizzy spell, I stare for all of five minutes not even noticing that the snoring stopped.

"You know it is extremely rude to stair Tristan, not that I blame you, I am great to look at." Jack says making me jump. Opening his eyes he stares back at me. it registered to me then that he has said my name twice now and I have never met him before. 'Good-looking TV character or not that is creepy.' Shaking my head slightly I sit up straight to look him in the eye. "how do you know my name?" My question seemed to surprise him because we sit there for a minute in Silence with him looking at me with a confused look on his face. "you told me during the blitz don't you remember." I slowly shake my head "I haven't met you in person before, I might later in my time but not yet." A sad expression crosses his face but is gone so fast I am questioning even seeing it in the first place. He leans forward in his chair with a now expressionless face. "You have never met me before" He says it more as a statement than a question. I shake my head no.

He suddenly smiles from ear-to-ear, a smile that I can tell is somewhat fake, but also seeming a little genuine. "Well then" He puts on a flirty smile "Captain Jack Harkness" he stretches his hand out for me to shake. I look from the hand to his face, and my next words seem to come out as if on Instinct "stop it" Immediately after saying that his smile turns into a lopsided grin. Shaking my head at his silliness, I extend my hand to shake his. "Tristan Hekenzy, but you already knew that." Laughing he nods his head. Suddenly he becomes serious. "Where were you before this?" I nod once, kind of expecting this question. "Okay Umm, I was at my house about to eat mac and cheese and watch a TV show called Torchwood." I look for any signs of surprise from him, but I end up surprised myself when I see none, only a knowing look was seen on his face. He nods for me to continue. "10 minutes into the show I hear a knock on my door, I went to check it but no one was there. I was about to sit down again when another knock came.

When I opened the door I found a Vortex manipulator lying on the ground. I picked it up to inspect it and found a piece of paper attached to it saying that if I press the button I would never be alone again. You see, I've been on my own for the past five years after my parents death, and I hated it. I didn't want to be alone anymore. So I took a chance at not being alone and pressed the button. Next thing I know I'm here in Cardiff. I kinda figured I was in a different universe from my own, what with me being pulled through a vortex of colors wearing a vortex manipulator. When I saw where I landed, I thought, Cardiff equals Mr. Flirt. So I went to seek you out, and now here we are." I finished explaining in a ramble 'which I haven't actually done before now that I think about it, hmm I think I like ramble me.' Smiling to myself, I bring my attention back to Jack who is nodding in understanding. He stood up and came to sit on the couch next to me. I look at him curiously. "Do you know the doctor?"

Such a simple question but with a complicated answer. I look down to my hands 'I know him from the show, but is that the same thing as knowing him?' Thinking on how to answer his question I start to tap my fingers 4 times. Deciding on how to answer I look back at him. "I know of him, and that he travels in time and space with his beautiful TARDIS and his tendency to save planets and solar systems, I know that he likes bananas, I know that he strongly dislikes pears and guns." I took a breath. "And that he never likes to travel alone." I shake my head. "But have I actually met him, no. And I'm guessing by how you seem to know me that I will meet him sometime in my future." I grin at him, realizing that I will get to meet the man that has saved so many lives and has yet to save more. He chuckles and shakes his head at me. "Yes, you are going to meet the Doctor. Here's a forecast for you, you travel with him. At least you were when I met you."

"During the blitz" I ask for confirmation. "Yup" Something he said suddenly clicks in my mind. "What do mean forecast? Isn't that the word weather men use when they say if there is gonna be rain or not." I look at him confused by his choice of words. He looks excited now, practically bouncing in his seat. "I teach the word, me, haha. Ok so," he calms slightly, and I do mean slightly, now he's bouncing his leg up and down. "the word forecast isn't just meant to be used when predicting the weather. It literally means a prediction of future events, and since you know the future, you like to say forecast before giving out little hints from time to time. I have always wondered why you used that specific word and now I know" he finished, grinning at me like I gave him the greatest thing in the universe and for all I know I could have.

 **This might be the longest chapter I write for this fanfiction. I got so into writing it I forgot to start a new chapter.** **If there are ever any comments on forecast ice be pleased to read them.**

 **Goodbye pretties**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok forecast, not a bad word to use its unique trauma I think I might actually like it better than spoilers. Oh now can't wait to meet the person who says that, if I end up traveling with the doctor long enough. She's absolutely fabulous, I wonder if you will be able to meet her in the Future too, now that I'm here." I start to think about them meeting each other and what would happen. 'Hmm, maybe not such a good idea, there would be flirting left, right, up and down.'

Shaking my head I turn back to Jack. "Maybe that's not such a good idea that you two meet. She's with... nope, Nope that's a forecast. I got to watch out for that now, make sure I don't slip." I hear Jack chuckle "It gets easier after traveling with the Doc for a while, you are very cautious when talking about future events" I nod my head looking around the Hub.

'good to know.' I turn my head back to him. "So how do I actually start traveling with the doctor?" "I actually asked you guys about that once, how you two met. You said something about a platform and humanoid trees. Also said you had help when using that Vortex manipulator to get you there." He points to my wrist were the manipulator was. "Your probably the one who teaches me how to use it" He stands up and holds his hand out for me to take. "Yup."

 **Jacks p.o.v.**

She takes my hand and I heft her off the couch. "You hungry, think you might want to eat something before you go on fighting aliens." She rapidly nods her head at the thought of food, and I shake mine with a chuckle at her. Tristan loves food, don't know where she puts it being as skinny as she is, she will eat anything. I lead her to my office where some cold pizza still sits from when I was eating. I hand her a slice. " it's cold but at least it's Pizza." She thinks me and starts to eat the whole thing and ask for another one.

We talked a while about random things like what movies, games and Sports we like, not wanting to talk about anything important the moment. I already know a lot of the stuff she was telling me now but I don't mind having it repeated to me. I like hearing her voice again. When the pizza was gone and we ran out of random things to talk about, She becomes curious about her future. "Was I there, on the bad wolf satellite station?" I sigh thinking about that day that happened a long time ago. I then start to smile cheekily at her. "Now that would be a forecast." a small smile appears on her face. "You will see him again." We both knew who she was talking about. "Thought I might give you a small forecast." I nod my head thanking her. I then shock her by giving her a brotherly hug.

"Thank you Kenzy." I use the nickname only I can use. Once we separate I remember I needed to give her something. "Oh before I forget I have a present for you" before she can reply I race to my office and come back with a coat in my hands. "you wore this a lot when traveling with the doctor, I found it in a shop about 5 years ago and had a hunch that I was the one that gave it to you" I hand her the coat. She takes it from my hands, and starts to inspect it. "Thank you. It kinda looks like Sherlock Holmes coat, but more feminine, I can see why I would wear it all the time." She puts it on and I start to tell her how to operate the vortex manipulator.

When I finished she hugged me, told me she Couldn't wait to meet me at the blitz and that she has always wanted a big brother. That made me tear up a little, she already sees me as a brotherly figure after just meeting me. I hug her back and we say goodbye. She steps back and starts to press the right buttons on the manipulator and disappears. I stand there for a moment looking at where she used to be, before walking back to my office hoping that what she said of the doctor was true and that I will see both of them again. It was when I got to my office that I remembered the paperwork for Gwen I had to do I look at the time and groan. It was 4:38 a.m.


End file.
